


[Podfic] Cheesy

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A year after Hawke nearly died at the hands of the Arishok, Isabela is wracked with guilt and indignation. She goes to face Hawke and refuses to be forgiven.





	[Podfic] Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirconnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirconnie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cheesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412049) by [sirconnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirconnie/pseuds/sirconnie). 



Lol, please read Nobbie's beautiful fanfiction and not listen to my scratchy, squeaky voice and bad accents <3 <3

 

 **Text:** [Cheesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412049)

 **Author:** [sirconnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirconnie/pseuds/sirconnie)

 **\- tumblr:** [itsnobbie](http://itsnobbie.tumblr.com/)

 **\- twitter:** [ohnobbie](https://twitter.com/ohnobbie/)

 **Length:** 22:20 minutes 

 

 **Introduction:**

**Cheesy:**

Happy incredibly belated birthday! 


End file.
